Final Fantasy IX: Battle for the Crystal
by TheLion
Summary: The daughter of the King and Queen of Alexandria holds a powerful magic inside of her. Another person wants it. Please R/R. Chapter 8 is in.
1. Chapter 1: The Search

Final Fantasy IX: The Battle for the Crystal  
  
Prologue: It has been 7 years since Zidane and Dagger reunited. The couple of course married and Dagger gave birth to one child, Taira. Taira looked very much like her mother. She had long black hair and the same face, but she had Zidane's misty blue eyes. Alexandria adored her. She was very smart for her age and funny too. She got her father's sense of humor. Vivi was her favorite person in the whole world. She had a deep interest in magic and Vivi was teaching her to be a Black Mage. One night, as the castle was sleeping, Vivi was watching her go to sleep when a feeling of evil filled the air. Taira's window blew open and an army of mages swarmed the castle. The castle awoke to war. There was fighting everywhere. Taira awoke and ran to Vivi. Vivi tried desperately to kill the mages, but it was too much. A mage came down and grabbed Taira. Zidane and Steiner chased the mage, but the mage, and all the other mages disappeared.  
  
Chapter 1: The Search  
  
The sky above Alexandria was dark and gloomy. You could hear the scatter of soldiers searching for the lost princess. Zidane called a meeting with Steiner and Beatrix, the leaders of The Knights of Alexandria.  
  
"Did you find anything?" said Zidane quite worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Zidane. No trace of the princess has yet to be found. The soldiers have searched the entire castle already and they don't know where to look next."  
  
"Thank you Steiner. Beatrix, I must ask you to do something for me. Order your part of the knights to travel to the surrounding nations. Inform them about what happened and search the areas. I will sent a prior notice to them about your arrival and we mean no threat."  
  
"Yes Zidane, We'll go right away"  
  
"Steiner, how is Vivi?" Zidane said. "Lord Vivi is quite alright. He was badly injured protecting the princess, but with Queen Garnet's help, he should be back in no time."  
  
"That's good. Anyway, thanks for your help. Inform me if you find any clues.  
  
Zidane returned to his room. He found some papers and a pen and began writing the letters for the surrounding nations. He sent them out and went to Vivi's quarters. He saw Dagger helping Vivi into bed. He was badly injured and he was in so much pain. He couldn't bear to look at him in the condition. Anger poured into his heart and he ran back to his room. He leaped to his closet and pulled out a golden chest. He opened it. There lied his old dagger. It gleamed at him, it's reflection in his eyes. He held the dagger in his hands and stood up. He knew what he must do. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

Chapter 2: The Attack  
  
As Zidane walked out of his room, Dagger met him in the darkened hallway. She stared at him and was wondering what he was doing. She then saw him holding his dagger and knew exactly what he was going to do. "Zidane.where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To find my daughter. I can't stand another minute knowing she's in danger. Did you see what happened to Vivi, no one's hurting my child."  
  
"Zidane, I know, but you can't just walk out. The people need you here, and plus, how are you going to find her.she could be anywhere!"  
  
"You're right.but I'm still going. I can't."  
  
Just as Zidane was finishing his sentence the ground started to shake. The wall behind Dagger exploded with force. Dagger fell to the stone floor and looked up. There stood a huge Red Mage. Its eyes were evil red and so was his clothing. He laughed at Dagger and landed softly on the floor. He looked at Zidane and then to Dagger with eyes of hare and pity. Zidane stood there in shock and watched as he lifted his hand and aimed at his wife. Zidane leaped up at the Red Mage and tackled him to the ground. Dagger moved away and stepped back. "Dagger.GO! Go and find Vivi and stay with him. Take him somewhere safe.just don't stay in the castle."  
  
"Zidane...I can't just leave you!"  
  
"I'll be fine.just GO!"  
  
Dagger ran as fast as she could. The ground was rumbling terribly and it was hard to run about in the castle. She could see mages everywhere fighting with the castle's knights. She ran past Steiner and told him where Zidane was. She ran past the kitchens and saw Quina fighting also.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM FOOD! I EAT YOU!" Quina shouted at the mages who appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Dagger couldn't stay and help, she needed to find Vivi and bring him somewhere safe. As she ran to Vivi's room, she still didn't know where to go after; she had to think of something fast. As she reached Vivi's room she was relieved to find him safe.  
  
"Vivi.we must hurry.the castle is under attack."  
  
"Where do we go." "I don't know.but we have to go now.we'll go underground and go to Treno. We should be safe there. "  
  
"Alright.but let's take Quina with us.I don't think she/he can handle him/herself here."  
  
Dagger and Vivi walked cautiously to the kitchen. They knew if found buy one of those mages, they were done for. Dagger and Vivi quickly explained to Quina what the plan was. Quina was not happy to go because her Oglop Stew was not finished yet, but in the end she put on a clean apron and grabbed her fork. They raced through the halls jumping over dead bodies of mages and knights. The sight was disgusting. Knights and mages were still battling as they dodged flying debris and shots fired by mages. Her castle was falling apart. They finally reached the entrance of the castle and ran outside. They stopped in their tracks as they looked what was in front of them. An army of about 1000 mages was lined up in front of the castle. Behind the mages was the burning city of Alexandria. The trio took a step back and was in total shock. Dagger didn't know what to do. She looked at Vivi and Quina. They looked at each other and knew. They all grabbed their weapons and stood there in front of the army. The army of mages each raised one arm and stared at them. It was to the death Dagger thought. Just as the mages were ready to annihilate, a gigantic ship came crashing down on top of them. It was Baku and his gang! They lowered down rope ladders and an army of thieves came down. They told Dagger, Vivi, and Quina to get on board. Baku welcomed them and he said not to worry. Baku was here! Dagger asked him what about the others. He said his crew was getting the survivors and that Zidane should be fine. Blank was there also. He jumped of the ship and told her that he would get Zidane for her. He jumped over a squashed mage and ran into the castle. For ten minutes Dagger waited for Blank to return with Zidane. During that time, about most of the soldiers were rescued and returned to the ship. Steiner was safe, but was badly injured. Cinna had to help him up the ladder. All the thieves returned and they all waited for Blank and Zidane's return. Finally, Dagger saw his face exit the castle. He was badly injured and was leaning on Blank's soldier. Some thieves jumped off the ship to help him. Just as they were going to help him and explosion instantly killed the soldiers. Another army of mages returned from the side of the castle. Baku ordered the ship to get ready to fly. The ship started to rise and the men shouted to Zidane and Blank to get on board. Zidane looked into Dagger's eyes and stood up straight. He knew he had to be with his wife. He and Blank looked at each other and started to run towards the ship. They dodged the shots fired by the mages and jumped on the rope ladders. The ship rose up and was headed out of the destroyed city. Zidane and Blank held on tight, but just as they thought it was safe, the mages started to fly also. They chased and attack the ship. Baku said not to go any faster until Zidane and Blank were onboard. Zidane and Blank heard this and didn't want the crew to get hurt because of them. He shouted to Baku to go and take care of his wife. The ship was now above the evil forest, and the mages were still in pursuit. He looked into Dagger's eyes once more and told her he loved her. Dagger told him not to do it and that she loved him too. He looked away. He couldn't look into her eyes or he knew he would listen to her. He looked at Blank instead and nodded. They jumped off as the ship flew away. Everybody looked back and stared as Blank and Zidane fell deep into the woods of the Evil Forest. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion  
  
Zidane looked at his castle. It was completely destroyed. It seemed it was ruins from centuries long ago. He started to walk through the rubble, looking around for anybody. He didn't know why he was there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shining above the rubble. It was the Golden Horse Necklace he gave his wife for their 5th Anniversary. But why was it doing there, Dagger never took it off. The chain was still underneath some of the rocks. He tried to pull it, but it was stuck to something. He started to lift the rocks off and see why it was stuck. He screamed and fell back! There laid Dagger, dead, with her eyes wide open, mouth opened like it was frightened to death. Her eyes were dead cold. He continued to stare when her eyes blinked. It looked at Zidane and grinned.  
  
  
  
"ZIDANE!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Zidane shot up. His eyes were wide open, still frightened of what he saw. He was sweating all over and a pain on his left leg seeped through.  
  
"ZIDANE!!!.Where are you? It's Blank.answer me!"  
  
"Blank.I'm over here.my leg is messed up.I can't move it"  
  
"Stay there and keep talking to me.I still can't see you!"  
  
"I'm over here man! I can see you.turn around Blank!"  
  
"OH! There you are fool!" I've been searching for you for an hour already. We must've separated when we jumped off the ship."  
  
"Probably.help me up.my leg is messed up. I think I sprained my ankle or something." Zidane said gripping his ankle tightly, trying to help ease the pain. Blank grabbed his arm and pulled him off the ground. Zidane tested his ankle. The ankle was bruised badly, but no broken bones, and he was able to walk. "It's alright, Zidane said with relief, just a little bruised. Come on.let's get outta here. You know what happened last time you were here Blank"  
  
"Let's go dude.I'm getting freaked out" Blank said with a look of fear on his face. They started to walk through jungle pushing low branches out of their faces. They didn't know where they were going; they just kept headed straight hoping they would find a way out. They walked in silence. Zidane just kept thinking about Dagger, hoping she was all right, and that she escaped the mages. As they walked, Zidane kept thinking about the crew when he bumped into a tree. He wasn't paying attention and paid for it with a bump on his head. He looked around and saw smoke to the west. He called Blank, who was also thinking about something, to get over here. He showed him the smoke and decided to check it out. There was a fire there with 2 tents fixed up. Nobody was around so they started to call out. They walked towards the fire. Suddenly a lance came shooting out of a tree, barely missing Zidane's ear. He jumped back and pulled out his dagger. Another lance shot out, almost hitting Blank. He too pulled out his sword. "Who is there, Zidane shouted to the trees, show yourself!"  
  
"Zidane.is that you?"  
  
"Me and my friend are prepared to fight.show yourself or prepare to die!"  
  
The leaves of the trees fell as the mysterious jumped down. It was wearing a violet cloak, shielding its face with the hood, and holding a lance in one's hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Zidane asked curiously. The stranger pulled the hood back and revealed its face.  
  
"FREYA! Is that YOU!" Zidane shouted with total shock.  
  
"Zidane, it was been 7 years has it not?"  
  
"Yes, it has.I can't believe it's you. You almost killed us you know!"  
  
"I'm greatly sorry if I scared you. There are monsters lurking about and you never could be too cautious."  
  
"I understand.do you remember my friend.Blank?"  
  
"Ofcourse.he helped us during our quest. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright.just cruising with Zidane here"  
  
"Zidane.what are you doing here if I might ask?"  
  
"Something terrible happened. My kingdom was attacked by mages. The city and castle has been completely destroyed.  
  
"Where's everybody else? Where is Dagger.is everybody okay?"  
  
"We don't know.we jumped off the ship that we were rescued on; we believe they are in Lindblum with Dagger's uncle. Do you know a way out of here?"  
  
"Yes, but we must leave tomorrow, night is coming, and it would be too dark to see. Come, let us sit by the fire, Amarant should be here soon."  
  
"Amarant is here also? Where is he?" Zidane asked truly surprised.  
  
"We.ummm.we are."  
  
"Did I just hear someone call my name?" Amarant came out of the shadows, interrupting Freya.  
  
"Amarant! It is nice to see you again!"  
  
"Zidane.is that you? It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."  
  
"Let's get some rest.morning we leave" Freya said.  
  
"What's going on guys.come on.tell me!" everybody turned around and entered the tents, smiling,"awwww.you just gonna leave me out here.that's messed up! Zidane! Freya! Let me have a tent! I hate the dark!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster

Chapter 4: The Monster  
  
The ship was silent. Everybody was just thinking about what just happened a few hours ago. Dagger was the only one to be heard. She has been crying ever since Zidane jumped off the ship, and now they are already close to Lindblum. Vivi also had tears in his eyes. He looked at Dagger and his heart just collapsed. He couldn't stand seeing her heartbroken like that. He jumped off his seat and stood up.  
  
"Dagger.how are you doing?" as Vivi walked closer to her.  
  
"Oh.hey Vivi.I'm okay.I just need some rest. How are you holding on?"  
  
" I'm alright, I guess, but it's all going to be better. We'll get to Lindblum and your uncle will know what to do. And we can finally see Eiko again.it's been a year since we've seen her"  
  
"You're right.I don't' want to be a burden on this trip. Uncle Cid will know what to do, and we'll find Zidane and Blank. Come on.let's help the crew.some of them are still injured. I'm sure we could help."  
  
As Dagger and Vivi started to help the crew, Zidane, Blank, Freya, and Amarant awoke.  
  
"Good morning guys, any one want breakfast?" Freya asked them as she started the fire.  
  
"Sure.thanks.I'm starving" Zidane and Blank said at once.  
  
"You know.I woulda had a better morning.if I wasn't sleeping in a tree!" Amarant said as he landing on floor.  
  
"Haha, sorry about that.but it was pretty funny!" Blank said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You know what's funny.when I start to stick my claws up your filthy.."  
  
"Amarant!!! Please.we can make fun of you later, but right now, we need to eat and get going"  
  
"Are you guys gonna tell me why we're leaving. This was suppose to be a nice vacation for me. You don't know how tiring a thief can be."  
  
Actually I do.but don't worry, I'll tell you." Zidane said quickly.  
  
As they sat down to eat breakfast, Zidane told him the story. Amarant was most surprised and apologized for acting like that at such a crucial matter. They finally packed up and were on their way. Freya and Amarant lead the way as Zidane and Blank followed. They walked for about 30 minutes, passing swamps and seeing small creatures jumping around, obviously scared of these strange newcomers, when Amarant and Freya jumped back. Zidane and Blank asked what was the matter. Amarant pointed and they saw what was blocking their way. A giant creature was standing on the path. It was huge and powerful as it just tore trees down with one of its many grassy tentacles. It looked like a Malboro! That creature was extremely powerful and deadly. They stood there watching it tear one tree down after another. They pulled out their weapons just to make sure. Amarant however, already had his claw in his hand, and was walking towards the Malboro!  
  
"Hey! Beast! Move outta our way or I'm gonna have to slice your tentacles off and use them to strangle Blank for making fun of me earlier! You don't want that to happen do ya?"  
  
The Malboro looked up, he studied Amarant and looked at him like he was an idiot for standing up to him. The Malboro just stood there, finally a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"You making fun of me too? Time to die ugly!"  
  
Amarant leaped at the Malboro and was ready to slash the Malboro's grinning mouth when a tentacle hit him right in the head. He fell to the floor and landed hard. Zidane, Blank and Freya ran to the unconscious Amarant. They held their weapons and were ready to fight. Freya jumped up to one of the remaining trees and held her lance up high. Zidane and Blank ran around the creature stabbing it as it tried hitting them, but they were too fast. Freya took he lance and jumped down, lance aiming right on the center of the Malboro's huge head. She forced the lance into the skin and the Malboro went crazy. She pulled it out and was forced off because the Malboro was shaking violently. Blank continued to stab the creature until he too was hit and fell to the floor. Zidane stepped back and tripped on Amarant. A tentacle swung at him, but he dodged it. He stood up and held his dagger. Another tentacle came by and he sliced off the tip. The Malboro swung another, and Zidane kept slicing and dicing. Finally, only 2 tentacles remained. Instead of the Malboro hitting him one at the time, it swung at him with both tentacles. Zidane sliced the left one, but he didn't have enough time to get to other and was hit in the jaw. He fell back and felt some familiar feelings swimming through his body. A power inside of him exploded and he started to glow brightly. His Trance! He remembered the old days when he used it to defeat Kuja before. Freya was still helping Blank up when Zidane told her to get out of the way. He targeted the Malboro and used his Trance. The hit instantly killed the Malboro and lay there dead. Amarant awoke and looked around. He stood up and rubbed his head. What the hell happened he thought. He must've killed it in one blow.  
  
"Yes, I beat him! I'm the strongest of them all!" He started to say.  
  
Freya, Zidane, and Blank looked at him with shocked faces. He actually thought he killed it. What a dummy! Blank was about to say that he was on the floor, almost dead, but Freya insisted we shouldn't say anything. He gets really annoying when he's wrong, and we're not close to getting out of here. They all shut up and thanked Amarant for saving them.  
  
"I'm probably stronger than you Zidane" Amarant gloated. But as he said this, the Malboro exploded. A horrible gas attack called Bad Breath hit Amarant in the face. He fell to the floor, obviously sick. The rest of them ducked down and covered their nose and mouths. After about 5 minutes, the air cleared and they stood up. Amarant, was coughing and starting to turn green. Zidane picked him up and carried him on his soldier. None of them had any medicines so he had to suffer like that the rest of the way.  
  
"Haha.what a loser.he didn't even beat the thing!" Blank said outloud, directly to Amarant's face. Amarant heard him, but couldn't do anything. They got up again and were on their way. Freya still lead the way while Zidane carried him. Blank was behind Zidane, jumping around and making fun of Amarant. 


	5. CHapter 5: The Landing

Sorry took so long to update..had a vacation.haha!  
  
Chapter 5: The Landing  
  
As the morning dew dripped off the side of the ship, Baku and his men talked on the side of the ship. The sun was coming out, and they were still on the lookout for any sight of Lindblum.  
  
"Hoy! Any sight of the castle?" Baku asked his crew.  
  
"No sir! The wind is picking up, but we should be there in no time" said the pilot.  
  
"Thass good to hear! Cinna, go and fetch more crewmembers and start to wake up the passengers. Inform them we should be there soon and to get ready!" Baku ordered.  
  
The passengers one by one began to wake up. The sun was finally out, and Baku ordered the cook to start breakfast. Breakfast was a piece of stale bread, and a bowl of Oglop Oatmeal. Nobody ate except Baku and Quina was very angry with this. Soon, the whole ship was alive, and the passengers waited anxiously for any sight of Lindblum. Vivi and Dagger was still very worried and decided to climb up to the lookout post, and be the first ones to see.  
  
"Vivi, do you see anything yet?" Dagger asked as she stood on her tippy toes.  
  
"Not yet, I can barely see anything, the clouds are too thick." Vivi answered as he held on Dagger's shoulders. Vivi was too short, and had no choice but the sit on Dagger's shoulders.  
  
"I think I see something!!! Oh...nevermind.it was just some stupid birds." Dagger said disappointedly.  
  
"Dagger! I see something!!! It's another ship??? What's another ship doing here?" Vivi asked curiously.  
  
"I see it too. It looks like it's headed right for us.FULLSPEED! Oh God Vivi, there are mages on the ship!  
  
The ship flew right next to Baku's ship, shoulder to shoulder. Vivi and Dagger jumped out of the lookout post and ran to Baku. Baku ordered his men to prepare to fight as mages from the mysterious ship started to jump off. They landed inside and began the attack. The crew ordered the woman and children to get inside as they gave the men swords and shields. Steiner and Quina helped Vivi and Dagger inside and told them not to leave. Vivi and Dagger insisted on helping, but Steiner said no. His job was to protect the Queen. He and Quina closed the door and ran off to join the other men. The battle was tough and hard, as more mages continued to come aboard. Steiner and Quina continued to fight, and so did Baku and his men. The other ship began to hit the side of their ship, and the pilot kept flying. He hoped he could reach Lindblum and get help. The battle continued as the ship swerved left and right, dodging blows from the enemy ship. Finally, the pilot saw sight of Lindblum. He told Baku, and continued to steady the ship through the continuous battle. The men continued killing more mages, and just how it mysteriously appeared, the enemy ship slowed down and disappeared into thin air. The men were shocked at the site, and cheered, as the ship got closer to Lindblum's Air station. The ship landed gracefully, and the passengers ran off the ship rejoicing one each other. Vivi and Dagger were finally outside and tried to get through the crowd of people. Guards from Lindblum helped the passengers and gave them blankets to put around them. Vivi and Dagger finally met with Steiner and Quina and asked the guards to lead them to Regent Cid. The guard told them to follow him and he lead them to the familiar halls of the castle. They finally reached the Royal Room, and entered. Regent Cid was sitting on his chair and was shocked to see them. He told them he had received Zidane's letter just moments ago, and was worried about Taira. Dagger told him the rest of the news, about how her castle was attacked and how they survived the attack on the ship. After hearing the news, Regent Cid ordered an alert on all of Lindblum. Every knight shall be on guard at all times, incase of any surprise attacks on their castle.  
  
"Uncle.there's more!" Dagger said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Zidane.he and his friend Blank were thrown off the ship during the escape. He landed in the Evil Forest and I'm very worried."  
  
"Don't worry.we'll find him. Now you must get some rest..you four follow the guard to your rooms and sleep. I'll take care of the others. And don't worry.Zidane will be fine." Cid ordered. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey

Chapter 6: The Journey  
  
Just as how Zidane and Blank fell into the Evil Forest, the finally came out. It was around lunchtime and it took about 3 hours of walking to finally escape the eerie woods. Zidane was exhausted, as he had to carry Amarant the whole way, and Blank lost his voice, from making fun of him the whole way.  
  
"Blank.you're an idiot you know.it's your fault you lost your voice!" Zidane laughed.  
  
" sh...u...up..." Blank desperately tried to answer back, but couldn't.  
  
"Haha, it is quite funny.and look at Amarant!" Freya laughed. Amarant was lying there; still green, and his cheeks were beginning to puff up to the size of melons.  
  
"Haha! But we must hurry.we'll rest here; once night falls we'll continue through the fields and look for a town. I remember one near by." Zidane butted in.  
  
"You're right.I'll put up the tents.Blank, go back in the woods and get some wood." Freya said as she stood up. Blank shook his head, but in the end (after Freya put her Lance to his neck), he stood up and went back into the forest. Zidane helped Freya with the tents, and when they were up, he laid Amarant inside one of them.  
  
"Good thing it's not contagious.I wouldn't wanna be looking like that!" Zidane told Freya as he closed the tent behind him.  
  
"I know.we're all very lucky. But I wouldn't want to look like Amarant with or without the disease!" Freya answered back.  
  
"Haha! I agree! Where's Blank.he should be back by now" Zidane said worriedly. But as he said that Blank returned with branches in his arms. He laid them on the ground and sat down on a nearby rock. Freya set up the fire and started to cook some leftover chicken. They offered Amarant, but he cursed them out of his tent. Blank started to regain his voice back, but very slowly. He could now whisper faintly and only say small words like Yes and No. The next few hours were spent on gathering foods and training. Zidane, was still focused on getting Taira back and wanted to be sure he was ready. He and Blank practice with each other as Freya tried to figure out where to go next. She had an old map with her, but a new town was built and it was the closest. The town was called Cleyra Valley, a town for the survivors from the old Cleyra. They decided to build it near Alexandria to have protection. Freya finally figured out where to go and started to pack up their things. Night was coming soon, and it was about a 3-mile journey. Blank was forced to carry Amarant this time, and Zidane carried the bags. Freya was upfront with a torch and lead the way. They traveled through grassy plains filled with creatures. The fire form the torch however seem to scare them away, and didn't hence to attack. After about a 4-hour journey, they finally reached the gates of Cleyra Hills. Freya knocked on the center gate and a guard came to talk to her.  
  
"Who is there?" the guard asked.  
  
"It is I, Freya, the king is here and needs of your assistance."  
  
"The king? Why would he be here?I don't believe you.you're a LIAR!" the guard shouted back.  
  
"Please.open your gates! It is I.King Zidane of Alexandria!" Zidane shouted through the cracks. The guard stepped closer in view and stared at Zidane. His eyes got big and he stood up straight.  
  
"Please forgive me your Majesty! I did not know it was you.we are very cautious about visitors during the night!" the guard apologized.  
  
"It is alright. We need a room for tonight. Please don't tell anyone about our presence here, we don't want to bother anyone at this hour. We'll talk to Prince Puck in the morning." Zidane ordered the guard.  
  
"Of course.my lips are sealed. Is that a goat you are carrying with you?" the guard asked as they started entering the gates.  
  
"Um.yeah!" Blank whispered and laughed to himself. As Blank passed the guard, Amarant used the last of his strength and smacked the guard in the back of the head. The guard fell forward outside of the town walls. Amarant reached out and closed the door. 


	7. Chapter 7: Cleyra Valley

Chapter 7: Cleyra Valley  
  
The sun finally came out of its dark sleep and slowly brightened the streets of Cleyra Hills. Zidane and his friends were still sleeping, but Zidane suddenly woke up as the sunlight hit his face through the windows. He yawned and rolled off his bed. He was still very sleepy, and sore all over, finally feeling the effects of the battle with the Malboro and the 3 mile journey. He forced himself up to his feet and walked over to the window. He could see that the town was mostly asleep, except for some morning people. He saw that the bakery was open, and decided to get some food for them. He'd surprise them he thought. So he quietly grabbed his shoes, got some money from Blank's wallet, and started out the door.  
  
The air was fresh and sweet, as he walked out of the inn. Zidane looked for the bakery, and finally found it, as he could smell the fresh bread coming from that direction. He walked down the silent streets of Cleyra Hills, and reached the bakery door. The smell was delicious as he turned the knob and walked in. A small bell rang as he opened the door, making the baker come out of his kitchen.  
"Good morning there, how can I help you?" the baker asked politely.  
  
"Good morning to you too, ummmm.what are those?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Ahhh, that's Cleyra Bread. The best bread around! Those are 8 gil a piece." The baker answered. Zidane couldn't choose what he wanted, everything looked so good. After about ten minutes of looking around, he finally ordered what he wanted and bought them. He got a few pieces of Cleya Bread, some loaf bread, and a few donuts. He thought the donuts with the sprinkles would cheer up Amarant. He walked back to the inn, and walked over to his bed. The smell instantly woke up everybody.  
  
"MMMM, what smells so good?" Blank moaned.  
  
"Zidane.is that you?" Freya asked as she started to get out of bed.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Zidane said aloud. Amarant too finally woke up, but couldn't get up. Zidane put a donut on his mouth and let him chew by himself. It was a pretty funny sight. They all finally finished the bread, and agreed that was the best bread they had in a long time. As the sun grew higher in the sky, they decided it was time to see Prince Puck. Zidane appointed Prince Puck to govern the town, making sure it was peaceful and still. Zidane didn't like the thought of the Puck adventuring the world, as he wanted to. This would occupy him.  
  
The 4 of them got dressed and headed out the inn door. There seemed to be a lot more people outside from when Zidane left for the bakery. Zidane had no other clothing and couldn't hide his face from the surrounding people. As they walked towards the town hall, Zidane tried to ignore the shocked glances from the people. He asked his friends if they could hurry, but Amarant laughed in his face and decided to bid his time.  
  
"Why.is the KING shy today???" Amarant said very loudly so the neighboring people could hear. "Don't be AFRAID.you're the KING!" With these words, the people's questions were answered and ran up to the king and asked for his blessing.  
  
King Zidane.it really is you! Please.can I shake your hand?" a lowly man begged. More people were coming out of their houses to see what the commotion was about. Children surrounded Zidane telling him that they want to be just like him when they grow-up. A huge crowd surrounded Zidane, leaving Blank, Freya, and Amarant left outside. Amarant grew jealous that everybody adored Zidane. He regretted what he had done and tried to stop it immediately.  
  
"MUHAHAHA! You people are so gullible. That is not King Zidane, merely a look alike!" Amarant shouted to the people. The people turned around and all looked at Amarant. Amarant thought that the people noticed him, and was proud of himself for stealing the spotlight. With the people's backs turned, Zidane slipped out and stood behind his friends.  
  
"You're the LIAR! How could you say the King is a fraud!" the people shouted back. Out of nowhere an apple flew out of the crowd and hit Amarant smack in the nose. The people laughed and began to throw other fruits as well. Zidane and the others enjoyed this and stepped back. Apples, oranges, tomatoes, bananas flew and hit their target. Amarant tried to deflect some, but was unsuccessful. Finally, when a watermelon came into their hands, Zidane thought that it was enough.  
  
"It is true people, I am King Zidane. This is a serious matter and we need to speak to Prince Puck at once." The people came to their senses and apologized. They showed them where the town hall was and went back to their houses. Some stayed, asking for forgiveness from Amarant, but he gave them the cold shoulder. Finally, they were on their way.  
  
They finally reached the steps of the town hall. They told the guards who they were and asked to speak with Prince Puck. The guard asked them to get in and he left them to get Prince Puck. After about a minute the guard returned with Prince Puck right behind them.  
  
"Zidane.is that really you?"  
  
"Prince Puck.it is nice to see you again." Zidane answered back. "We need your assistance.  
  
"Anything at all"  
  
"We need you and your people to travel to Lindblum."  
  
"May I ask why?" the Prince asked. Zidane told him what happened and Prince Puck was terrified.  
  
"The strongest nation has been destroyed in one night??? That can't be. How can we defend ourselves if Alexandria couldn't?"  
  
"Don't worry Puck.We'll all go to Lindblum. But we ask if my friends and I can borrow some horses. We must get there as fast as we can."  
  
"No problem, my people can go on foot. My people and I will leave tomorrow. We must have time to get our things. But you may leave now if you must."  
  
"Thank you very much. We'll leave immediately. We'll see you in Lindblum." Zidane said.  
  
"Anything for the King." Puck said. "Oh yea, may I ask why your friend here is covered in fruit?" Everybody laughed as Amarant stormed out of the Hall. Blank heard him mumble something like "Prince Puck.more like Prince Fu." The 3 of them thanked Prince Puck once again and went back to the inn. They found Amarant on his bed sharpening his claws.  
  
"I don't like this place. Let's leave already!" Amarant complained.  
  
"You don't like anything do you?" Blank asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Your mom is the best!"  
  
"WHAT??? You #%@$*&!!! I'm going to kill you!" Blacnk shouted. "My mom has been dead since I was 2."  
  
"Oh my God.I'm sorry.I didn't know." Amarant quickly said as he saw Blank's face turn sad.  
  
"HAHA.just joking.you're so gullible!" Blank laughed. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!!! What a loser!" Blank said as mocked Amarant. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Mage's Cavern

Chapter 8: The Mage's Cavern  
  
As Zidane and company traveled towards the Kingdom of Lindblum, and as Dagger and her friends desperately awaited Regent Cid's news about Zidane and Blank, the Princess of Alexandria was being dragged into the darkness of the Earth.  
  
After the battle in the air with Baku's ship, the Mage's traveled back to their secret hiding. It was a dark cave on the Forgotten Continent, away from civilization.  
  
"Did you bring the girl!" a voice boomed out of the cave. The Mage's were just coming out of the ship, carrying Taira on their shoulders. There were noticeably fewer Mage's than before they departed, and the mysterious figure noticed it.  
  
"What happened? Did you get the girl?" the secret voice boomed again.  
  
"Yes, Master, but we suffered a great loss." A mage replied. He was obviously the Head Mage as he was the biggest and was the only one of his color.Gold.  
  
"Who cares? I can always make some more of you idiots. Now, let me see the girl."  
  
The Gold Mage grabbed the girl from the other mages and carried her into the darkness. Taira was still asleep from the Sleeping Spell they put on her. The Mage continued through the darkness, carrying the sleeping child in his arms. The Gold Mage walked deeper into cave, darker and deeper. Light didn't dwell in a place like this. The only thing you saw was the pair of eyes the Mage had. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed the cave. Some kind of machine was running, and the sounds got louder with every step the Mage took. Finally, the Mage stopped and opened a hidden door and stepped inside.  
  
//Back at Lindblum Castle//  
  
"Uncle! Have you found Zidane yet?!?!" cried Dagger as she ran towards the King of Lindblum. Dagger has been up all night, staying awake so she could be the first to hear any news. However, her body took control and she dozed off. The sun was now up, and after her long rest, Dagger jumped out of bed and ran towards her Uncle's room.  
  
"Calm down child. My messenger just came in this morning, and they said there was no trace of him in the Evil Forest. However, they did find remains of a campfire and some dropped supplies."  
  
"Oh, Uncle!" Dagger wept as she fell into her Uncle's arms. "I can't stand this anymore."  
  
"It'll be alright. Trust me." Regent Cid replied as he tried to console her niece. As Dagger's tears soaked into his, he closed his eyes and prayed to the Gods for help. Suddenly, something crashed through the roof of the castle. The impact caused Dagger and Regent Cid collapse to the floor. It was the Mage Ship! Dozens of mages jumped off the sip and landed on the floor, surrounding Dagger and Regent Cid. The Gold Mage stepped up and ordered the mages to find Eiko. "Find the other little girl!" the Gold Mage barked. The rest of the mages left the room, leaving the Gold Mage alone with the two of them.  
  
"Leave my daughter alone!" Regent Cid shouted as he jumped off the floor and ran towards the mage. The mage flicked his hand in front of him and a flame appeared in his hand. With another flick of the wrist he sent the fireball flying and hit Regent Cid in the stomach. He fell to floor and fell unconscious. Dagger leaped to her collapsed uncle and tried to use her Curaga spell. The mage quickly broke the spell as he knocked Dagger onto the floor.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHA! You can't destroy me alone! You're magic has gotten weaker. Now you will both die!" the Mage grinned as he raised his hands above his head. Dagger closed her eyes and awaited the final blow, but she heard a blast and opened her eyes to see the Gold Mage flying across the room.  
  
"She can't beat you alone, but I can!" Vivi cried as he came running into the room. Vivi stood there, coat flying, eyes blazing, and ready for another attack. The Gold Mage looked at Vivi with a pair of blazing eyes of his own.  
  
"You can't beat me! I was specially created to be the strongest Mage alive! MUHAHAHA!" the evil mage laughed. The Gold Mage closed his fist and fired an Ice spell towards Vivi. Vivi quickly deflected the spell with a Fire spell and flipped backward. While in the air, Vivi sent a Thundaga spell zipping towards the mage. The mage was struck and fell on his knees.  
  
Suddenly, the mages returned with Eiko in their filthy hands. Only 5 mages came back, the other were still fighting the guards.  
  
"We have the girl!" the mages said.  
  
"Hurry! To the ship!" the Gold Mage replied quickly. They ran towards the ship as carrying Eiko in their hands. The Gold Mage looked back at Vivi with a confused look. How could he be stronger than me? The Mage continued to look into Vivi's eyes, but Vivi wasn't looking back. He turned to see what Vivi was looking at. There was Stenier.sword in the air.  
  
"Firaga Sword!" Steiner shouted as Vivi cast the spell into his Excalibur. Steiner jumped and hit the mage carrying Eiko. Eiko was tossed into the air and landed with a hard thud. The rest of the mages fled, including the Gold Mage. Before Vivi could cast his Flare attack on the ship, it vanished into thin air. 


End file.
